


Yes, I'm Aware

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Louis, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis...things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I'm Aware

Harry was speed walking down the hallway, anxious to get to his room. And to Louis. He had a good time with Tom and Lou, hanging out and doing the hipstery things that made Louis roll his eyes at him fondly. And obviously they didn’t do everything together all the time, being in a band with one another was already over and above the amount of time normal couples spend together. But sometimes even one day apart made him miss Louis, made his heart feel like a part of it was missing. He often wondered if it would be easier if he didn’t love Louis so much. But he thinks he never wanted to find that out.

He eagerly slipped the key card into the slot and shoved the door open, a wide smile breaking across his face when Louis looked up at him from where he was playing with his phone on the bed. He bounded over to him in two long strides, pouncing on top of him and knocking him over onto his back. Harry immediately started pressing kisses to his startled face.

“Louis Louis Louis Louis Louuuu I missed you so much!”

Louis sputtered, struggling to push Harry away from his face “Harry what the fuck…”

Harry cut him off with a kiss, mumbling his name in a mantra against his lips now, slipping his tongue past Louis’ lips when he parted them in surprise. Harry moaned instantly, kissing him feverishly and deep before finally sitting back on his haunches, leaving them both with dazed looks on their faces.

Louis shook it off a moment later, settling his hands on Harry’s thighs. He quirked an eyebrow at him “Jesus Haz, I just saw you yesterday, what’s gotten into you?”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “Nothing yet”

Louis had to laugh at that. He rubbed his hands up his thighs giving them a squeeze “Well we can certainly change that”

Harry reached down and whipped his shirt over his head, smiling brightly “Okay!”

Louis just took him in, roaming his hands up Harry’s taunt stomach, brushing his fingertips over his nipples. Louis noted change in his expression, a small breathy moan leaving his lips. Interesting. He did it again, this time pinching his finger around one. Harry bit down on his lip, shifting in his lap. He tested out both of them next, pinching them simultaneously, making Harry moan out his name “Mmm Louis” he whispered breathlessly.

Louis licked his lips, thinking about what else he could do to his nipples to get a reaction out of him “So easily turned on today baby”

He brought a finger up to his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while Harry watched with his mouth hanging open. He then lazily stroked it around Harry’s nipple, his eyes rolling back into his head with a gasp. Louis palmed him through his jeans, his own hard cock throbbing now. He thrust up against Harry, causing them both to groan.

Harry looked down at him, eyes drooping half lidded “Can’t…can’t help it Lou…feel so sensitive…we haven’t…we haven’t…”

“Fucked since Miami?” Louis supplied. And they haven’t. They hadn’t had the time, or the privacy to do so properly, at least not the way that Louis liked. When he fucked Harry he needed to take his time, because he loved seeing this beautiful boy come apart slowly, until he was begging Louis desperately to fill him up. But Louis had the time today.

He surged up and took one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth, latching his sharp little teeth around it. Harry clutched on his hair, pulling harder than he had meant to, immediately apologizing “S-sorry Lou”

Louis used this moment of vulnerability to flip them over, pushing Harry onto his stomach as he sat on the back of his legs and yanked his jeans down. He smacked a palm onto the creamy skin, causing Harry to yelp “Well that’s what you get for pulling on hair Harold, don’t be a naughty boy now”

He lightly smacked him a few more times for good measure, leaning down to place a kiss on the red marks afterwards. Harry released a shaky breath “Lou stop or m’gonna come already”

Louis stayed where he was, leaving open mouth kisses along the curve of his arse “Oh baby I’m going to make you come with my tongue first. Then I’m going to fuck it out of you” He saw the shiver wrack Harry’s body and moved his mouth over the dimples in his back, his warm breath puffing out against the sheen of sweat developing on his skin “Tell me you want it baby. Tell me to make you come with my tongue, how you want me to lick you wide open”

Harry squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, his hands clenched into the pillow he was laying on “Fuck fuck fuck…Lou…please…”

“Please what Harry”

“Please put your mouth on me, I….I can’t wait…..fuck” His breathing was so erratic at this point as he shifted his hips back towards Louis.

Louis slid his hands over the soft skin of Harry’s arse once again and used his thumbs to part his cheeks just slightly. Just enough to puff warm air over his hole to drive him crazy.

“On your back” Louis said, his voice rough with want. “Lift your hips Haz… beautiful” he breathed before he leaned down to nip at Harry’s hipbones.  
Harry let out a whimper and Louis rolled his eyes up, smiling at him when Harry reached his hands up in a grabby motion for Louis.

“In a bold mood tonight, aren’t you?” as he settled himself firmly between Harry’s legs. Harry bit his lower lip and nodded, unable to meet Louis’s eye. “Hey”, Louis tilted Harry’s face up, forcing him to make eye contact. “Whose boy are you?”

“Yours” Harry answered softly.

“Good. Now, tell me, what does that mean?”

“It means you’re mine” Harry answered, once again unable to meet Louis’ eyes. The words are as unsettling now as they were the first time he said them, but now they leave a warm spot in his chest alongside the other feeling.

Louis pat his hip. “That’s right baby, I’m yours” And then, he shifted lower, hooked Harry’s legs over his shoulders, spread his cheeks and licked delicately between them. Harry let out a harsh cry, arching into the touch as Louis slid his tongue over and around and then finally in. Louis pulled away slowly leaving Harry whining loudly. He changed his mind about this whole coming twice business. Needy Harry was a weakness of his, and he wanted wanted inside of him right fucking now. He shimmied over to his bag on the floor digging for his bottle of lube, but it was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t fuck Harry without it, they have a show to do, Harry needed to be able to walk out of the hotel.

“Come on Haz, I want to take this into the shower”

“What? Why….Lou…don't stop...”

“No lube babe, I dunno where it is….shower now, or you’re not getting fucked, your choice”

Harry jumped off the bed and tripped over his trousers that were still on his ankles. He made it to the bathroom before Louis and turned the shower on full blast. As he took off the rest of his clothing he looked to the door and saw that Lou was leaning against the doorframe completely naked, already hard. He turned his arse towards Louis and wiggled it at him giggling to himself.

Louis surged forward and immediately pinned Harry to the cold tile wall, tongues fighting between mouths. He dug his fingertips into Harrys's hips, and rolled his own into Harry’s, making him groan against his lips and tug on his hair.

"Louis... fuck" Harry whimpered as Louis sucked on his neck hard enough to bruise, lifting his leg up to hook over Louis’s hip. "Fuck me"

Trailing his mouth up to Harry’s ear, Louis reached out for the soap. "I was getting to that, Mr. Impatient"

Harry simply nibbled on Louis's lip when he pulled back, watched him slick up his fingers before he teased around Harry's entrance and then pushed one in. The sound of the water nearly drowned out Harry's high pitched whine. He rolled his hip and pushed himself back onto Louis's finger, holding on to the older boy to keep his balance. Louis let his mouth travel back down to Harry's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin just below his jawline as he pressed in a second finger.

"Fuck, c'mon, Louis"

Louis growled at Harry’s assertiveness and slip his free hand up to Harry’s throat, tightening slowly. "Patience is a virtue, Harold" Louis whispered menacingly, as he slid in a third finger and Harry weakly tried to moan and gasp for breath at the same time. Louis finished stretching him quickly then picked Harry up by his thighs and let the younger boys hand guide him in.

"Oh, fuck, Lou" Harry groaned as he slid down all the way, his long limbs wrapped tightly around Louis, as his fingernails dug into skin.

"Goddamn Harry, you're always so tight for me"

Harry grunted in frustration and rolled his hips slightly. "Shut up and fuck me Lou"

Louis grinned, as he steadied his grip on the backs of Harry's thighs. "Glad to" he muttered as he pressed Harry tightly to the wall before he pulled out and slammed back in, still not believing he could actually hold Harry up. Eventually the water ran cold, Louis panted harshly against Harry’s shoulder and Harry cried out with every thrust, his fingers tangled into Louis’s hair. They were both so, so close, but neither wanted to stop, really.

"Harry, Haz, come on baby, come for me”

He whimpered pathetically and curled his arms tighter around Lou's neck and rolled his hips so that the next couple of thrusts hit in just the right place. Harry cried out, nails clawing at Louis's shoulder blades like he was trying to climb inside him before his head thumped against the slick tile wall and he came between them.

"Harry... Harrrrr, god...baby..." Louis muttered into the younger boy's neck, He grunted one last time as his orgasm quickly followed. Louis let Harry’s shaky legs back down onto the tile of the shower and rested his head on Harry’s collarbone. “Shit Harry. How does this just keep getting better?” He breathed against his boyfriend as he slowly pulled out of him.

“Guess we’re just at our prime Lou” Harry shrugged against him, pressing kisses into Louis hair.

“Come on, rinse off and get out the water is cold and I’m hungry” Louis whined at him pinching Harry on his right nipple causing Harry to yelp and push Louis away.  
Louis stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel and mussed it through his hair. “Room service or are you going back out with the Atkins this evening?”

Harry winced. He did have plans. He was supposed to go to get wings with Tom and then meet up with the boys before soundcheck.

“Room service it is.” Louis frowned. “You know she’s coming tonight right?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis. “Yes I’m aware Lewis. Not thrilled, but, aware”

“Well, I haven’t told her yet, but I plan on staying on the bus tonight. With Niall. They wont let me stay in here with you, so I’m not going to stay here at all. She’s got the room to herself. Just wanted to tell you”

Harry leapt across the room at him and pulled him into a hard kiss. “Love you so much Lou” He mumbled against Louis’s lips.

“Love you too Haz”


End file.
